


Pretty Pony, Pretty Mine

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: A smutty one-shot kink-o-rama based on Akatnamedeaster's artwork, Proud Beast.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	Pretty Pony, Pretty Mine

**Author's Note:**

> As Kat herself said, I don't especially grok the kink, but I love the gear. You can see it for youself at the following link:  
> https://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/156262.html

Severus is not a difficult taskmaster. In fact, this is not really his kink. But he loves indulging Sirius, and that is his kink, most definitely.

Sirius knows it is not the gear that winds up his lover; it is his stillness, his complete and utter submission to the act of donning the accoutrements that is the point of this. And so he stands still, restive, a little edgy and nervy, willing his limbs to relax, willing his body to accept.

The headpiece is first. It is heavy and hard to balance. He must keep his shoulders square and his neck straight, or it will slip to and fro, and look ridiculous. He doesn’t want that. He wants to look tall and proud and beautiful for his lover, and so he does.

The bit is the worst. It is too large for his mouth; it chafes, it makes his jaw ache. And yet he accepts it willingly, because he sees the pride and the pleasure in Severus’ face. He feels the gentleness of his hands as Severus eases the bit between his teeth. It is the tenderness in which he bridles him that fills Sirius with pleasure, his balls with heat.

The collar and belt are heavy, stiff leather, cold to the touch at first. The collar fits up tight beneath his chin, another aid in allowing his head to sit high and proud. Large hands, warm and soothing, massage his shoulders. It is the first of many rewards. As the leather warms, it fills his nostrils with the earthy, delicious aroma, and he has to fight not to drool through his bit. He never quite succeeds.

The belt is wide and black and bristling with chains and loops and other items. His hands are manacled, then chained to the edges of the belt, giving his body a long, straight line, arms close to sides. The metallic jingle is pleasing to his ears, and he moves in a way that makes them sing like the prancing pony he is, and the smile that plays on Severus’ lips makes him feel open and hard and yearning.

He sees his own reflection in those great, dark eyes, and he is beautiful. He watches his reflection for as long as Severus allows, because now come the blinders. They aren’t strictly necessary; it is just the two of them, and no one else to see or stare or cause him to shy, but the blinders have other purposes.

Head held high, body stiff and straight, arms at sides, Sirius has grown tense and off balance, and the blinders calm him. The only contact he has in his dark, silent, jingling world is the beautiful, murmuring voice of his lover, instructing him, commanding him to obey.

He senses movement behind him, and he grows at once more relaxed and tense with anticipation. The base of the tail, harnessed to his belt with leather, long and luxuriant and tactilely gorgeous, is inserted into is waiting rectum with long, gentle fingers, a soft urging command. Sirius accepts it eagerly. It brushes against the back of his thighs in a whispering caress, and he is complete.

Sirius is hard, so hard. His body is tall and proud and he knows he is beautiful in his submission and his bearing, and he feels his lover’s pride and arousal in the caress of his cheek, the wiping the drool from his chin, the first jerk of the reins. He is ready to follow that leading hand to the ends of the earth.


End file.
